Conventional test environments encounter various issues. A client interface can send the correct command but the array might be in a non-responding state. Therefore, the array either does not respond at all or responds with incorrect information. In such a scenario, an engineer often spends time troubleshooting the configuration. The problem might have an easy solution, but more likely than not considerable man hours are spent debugging such a problem.
Conventional approaches do not provide a straight forward solution to this problem. If a conventional array runs into a configuration issue, the conventional solution is to debug the problem to find a fix. Conventional approaches have a number of disadvantages. With such conventional approaches one must be ready to spend time troubleshooting. Hours of engineering time can be spent bringing a storage array to an optimal state.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for certifying an out of band management application in an external storage array.